End of the Line
End of the Line is the 50th and final episode of Digimon Frontier. Short Summary Lucemon Shadowlord Mode proves to be too powerful for the warriors, who lose hope of victory. The spirits of the Legendary Warriors and the Celestial Digimon give them new courage, and enable the five to become Susanoomon once again. The final showdown for the fate of two worlds begins. Season Finale. Long Summary Following on from the previous episode, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode reaches The Real World, hurling the Legendary Warriors (minus Koichi) to the floor of the underground station. There, they lose the will to fight, concluding that Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is unbeatable. However, Takuya refuses to give up, attempting to push the fallen elevator away for some reason. He attempts to motivate the team, eventually managing to after Agunimon helps him push the elevator over, commenting 'sometimes you just need a little help. Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon as Seraphimon, Cherubimon (now purified) and Ophanimon give the group advice on how to defeat Lucemon with all of the Ten Legendary Warriors appearing to the kids including the purified Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Mercurymon. Following this motivation, the group combine all 20 Spirits and Ancient Spirit Evolve into Susanoomon. Susanoomon then pulls Lucemon Shadowlord Mode back into the Digital World and fights the powerful Digimon. Using his Celestial Blade, Susanoomon cuts Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode in half, releasing every piece of the Fractal Code that he took and restoring the entire Digital World. However, Lucemon Larva emerges from his destroyed puppet and stings Susanoomon. Susanoomon releases the Digidestined and splits into the Ten Legendary Warriors, each of them in their Human Spirit form (Aguimon, Lobomon etc.) and each carrying a sword broken out of Susanoomon's cannon, somehow each carrying it despite there being only one sword. Using the sword, each of the Ten Legendary Warriors slashes Lucemon Larva, destroying him and destroying Lucemon completly and forever. Afterwards, the Digidestined have a talk with the Legendary Warriors, learning that they have left lasting marks on the Digimon (Kazemon can speak Italian). Afterwards, they are forced to return to The Real World, leaving a heartbroken Bokomon behind who tries to follow but is stopped by Patamon, Salamon, Lopmon and Neemon who surprisingly manages to talk some sense into Bokomon. Bokomon promises to write a new book about the children and their adventures in The Digital World so they will never be forgotten. As they return, Lowemon contacts Koji through his D-Tector and tells him that Koichi is still alive. They arrive back in The Real World twenty minutes after they left at the start of the series. Takuya recalls his return to The Real World as Flamemon and leads the group down the steps where Koichi fell but he is not there. At the bottom they find a policewoman and Koji asks where Koichi is. Koichi is revealed to be dead, having gone through recusitation. However, the Digidestined reach him and their D-Tectors glow, transforming back into cell phones, but also miraculously restoring Koichi to life. Characters DigiDestineds * Takuya Kanbara * Koji Minamoto * J.P. Shibayama * Zoe Orimoto * Tommy Himi * Koichi Kimura Digimon * Ten Legendary Human Warriors ** Agunimon ** Lobomon ** Loweemon ** Kazemon ** Beetlemon ** Kumamon ** Grumblemon ** Arbormon ** Ranamon ** Mercurymon * Susanoomon * Lucemon Chaos Mode * Lucemon Shadowlord Mode * Lucemon Larva * Salamon * Patamon * Lopmon * Bokomon * Neemon * Ophanimon * Seraphimon * Dynasmon * Crusadermon * Cherubimon Digivolutions Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage1=4-35 01.png |DIGIMON2=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2= |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Lucemon Larva |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |DIGIMON3new=yes }} Errors * Koichi's D-Tector is shown right before everyone Ancient Spirit Evolves to Susanoomon, but this was impossible since Koichi didn't physically arrive with the other heroes on Earth See also * Digimon Frontier * Previous episode - Lucemon On The Loose * List of Digimon Frontier episodes Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes